The Prince and Human remake
by MeinHurzBrennt
Summary: remake no: 2
1. Chapter 1

soundtrack: This love, This Hate

Title: the Prince and Human

Chapter 1

chapter title: running into vamps

remake

Ichigo never thought that he'd fall in love with somebody created from hell. This was his first love with somebody from the same gender. Shirosaki Origichi was his first love. When Ichigo falls for somebody like Shiro he never let's em' out of his heart. As Ichigo got to know Shiro, Ichigo found out that Shiro and other non-human's are vampires, and that a pack of them followed to Ichigo's powerful sent from all over the world.

Year 501, Thursday 1:30PM full moon

Ichigo was walking home from school when he'd heard footsteps behind him. Ichigo turned to look back to see who it waas but found nothing, so he started on his way. Footsteps again, he turned to look, nobody, _am I being followed?_ Ichigo turned to be on his way when a man wearing a black trench coat and tight black leather pants. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something to the man when something hit him in the back of the head making him fall to the cement. Ichigo looked up and all he could see was the man's black boots walking twrods himas his eyes started to shut. Ichigo soon woke bearly opening his eyes. The ceiling had very dim lights, the room was damp and stuffy.

Ichigo's finally got a good look at the room. It was as big as a gym but only without the hoops, stands, and rubber floor. The floor was cement with little weeds poking out throught the cracks.

"Hey, He's awake!"

Ichigo shifted his eyes to the shadows, the darkest part of the room. A person walked in to the dim light to show him/herself. As Ichigo's eyes started to adjust to the dim light, Ichigo was surprised to the the man he saw when he was walking home. Ichigo was about to say something to the man when he noticed he couldn't move his mouth, It was ductaped! Ichigo's arms and legs were tied in a ropethat seems impossable to get out of. A man that looked like he was in his 30s steped out from behind from the man with the trench coat. The first thing Ichigo noticed about the man was that he looked dead, his black clothes made his skin tone color come out more. Just before the man'd stoped in front of Ichigo people just poped up out of no where.

Ichigo struggled to get out of the rope, for sure Ichigo had a bad feeling of being there. The man bent over to grab Ichigo's chin and hels him up high.

"Do you know what we are boy?" Ichigo stared down at the man and furrowed his brows.

The man opened his mouth and fangs poped out. Ichigo struggled to get the man to let go. "Let him go!" all the vampires turned their heads wondering who it was. "let him go" The disoted voice repeated. A man with very white skin walked out of the crowed. "I said put him down ya idiot!" The vampire looked back at the man. "...Now why would I do that?" _who the hell are these people... or if they're even called people_. The vampire scoffed "so you got out, huh?"

"yea after I killed your son"

The vampire droped Ichigo. "you what"

The man smirked "yea I skined him, and I stuck his body on a pole then riped his head off and I put it on top" The vampire looked to the side then looked back "...you didn't" The man looked him in the eye "...did" the vampire picked up Ichigo again "why do you want to let me go of this human?" The man walked forward to the vampire "Because I ..." The man stoped. The vampire scoffed "You what?" Ichigo furrowed his eye brows _what the fuck is he talking about._

The man looked up at Ichigo "... because I love him"

The vampire laughed loud enough to hear his echos bounce off the walls.

"You can't love a human" The man stoped in front of the vampire. "You must've heard about the royal vampire blood line, am I right?" The vampire gave the man a serious look. "Yea" "well you know the myth about how the royals cannot be killed with a human's love right" The vampire tighened his grip in Ichigo's shirt. "Yea" The man's eyes turned darkish purple with tiny slits.

"You're-" The vampire droped Ichigo and bowed down to the man's feet. The man looked down on the man "yea I know it's pittiful" The vampire looked up at the man. The man grabed the vampires head (no head's not going to give him head XD but that would be funny) "sh-shirosaki n-n I'm sorry!" Shiro twisted his head.

Ichigo watched Shiro break the vampires head. Ichigo could see the vampires eyes full of fear and the light had gone from his eyes. Shiro looked at Ichigo then at the crowed. "Are you gonna leave or what?" Everybody dissapered all at once. Shiro walked over to Ichigo. Ichigo struggled to back away from Shiro. Shiro smiled a little "...don't be afraid" Shrio grabed Ichigo's chin and started to tear off the ductape gently. "N-NO LEAVE ME ALONE!" "tsk, shut up and let me help you, ya little brat!" Ichigo gave Shiro a glare.

Shiro pulled out his knife and cut Ichigo loose.

Ichigo rubbed his wrists and looked at Shiro. "th-thanks"

Shiro looked side ways and scratched in back of his head. "yeah... no prob" Ichigo kicked Shiro in the face and ran for the doors. "HEY WHAT THE FUCK!"

Shiro got up and ran with his vampiric speed to catch up to Ichigo, then Shiro jumped and put his arms around Ichigo's waist making them both fall. Ichigo was about to look back when he felt arms around his waist.

"oof" Shiro stuggled climbed up to Ichigo's face. "Get off of me you freak!" Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hands and held them up. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND YOU KICK ME IN THE FACE WHAT THE FUCK!" Ichigo paused and looked at Shiro's eyes. He didn't know his eyes were inverted. "What the hell is wrong with your eyes?" Ichigo moved closer to shiro's face to get a good look at his eyes. Shiro held Ichigo's hands with one hand and pushed Ichigo down with the other.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Ichigo saw Shiro's eyes get watery. "wh-what?" Shiro furrowed his eyes. "weren't you listening?" "to what?" Shiro's eyes went dry again and pulled up Ichigo's shirt. "H-hey what the fuck you doing!" Shiro licked Ichigo's nipple. "h-hey q-quit it!" Shiro bit Ichigo's nipple, with his tounge playing around with it. A dark blush spreaded across Ichigo's face "q-quit it!"Ichigo sqwermed under Shiro. Shiro looked up at Ichigo and licked Ichigo's neck. "wha- why the hell are you doing this?" Shiro nibbled on Ichigo's ear lobe. "h-hay I'm talking to you!"

Shiro's hand slithered down Ichigo's pants grabing Ichigo's member. Ichigo's body shook as the electric pleasure ran through him. Shiro licked the outer shell of Ichigo's ear. "n-no q-quit it!" Ichigo started to pant Shiro started to pump Ichigo "I love you" Shiro whispered in Ichigo's ear. Shiro smirked and licked Ichigo's lips. Ichigo moaned as Shiro continued to tease Ichigo.

Shiro stoped and stood up. "wh-wha" Ichigo turned on his belly still dazed he saw Shiro's feet walking in front of him. Ichigo could bearly keep his eyes open. Just when Ichigo was about to close his eyes fully Shiro'd said something that Ichigo didn't under stand.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Ichigo opened his eyes. He looked at the blurry alarm clock. Ichigo rubbed his eyes and sat up seeing that he still wore his clothes from last night. Ichigo rubed his eyes once more before he'd forgot... school "Shit" Ichigo swore knowing he was going to be late for school.

* * *

><p>Yes I did get permission to remake this. tell me how you like it or something or yea =3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

as always yes i did get permission to cange or remake this

* * *

><p>"Alright class we all have homework assignments today!"<p>

Ichigo sat in his desk by the window, remembering what'd happen last night. _what the hell did happen last night? _

Knock knock knock

The teacher sighed and walked to the door. Ichigo could barely hear who was talking. All he could hear was the bits of memories what'd happened last night. Ichigo shivered at the at the memories.

"I'll be right back class, I'll be just out here" The class whispered to each other, gossiping, or just talking. Ichigo couldn't help but to eavesdrop on two girls whispering to each other.

"Did you hear that there's a new student here?"

"Yeah I heard that he's kinda cute too"

Ichigo blinked a couple of times _a new student? who the hell could that be? _Ichigo was taken away from the world and was lost in his thoughts.

"okay, we have a new student here today"

Ichigo knocked out of his thoughts when that teacher stepped back in followed by Shiro.

"sup? I'm Shirosaki Origichi ya could call me Shiro"

Ichigo tensed up and frowned _OUT OF ALL HELL IT HAD TO BE HIM! _Ichigo felt himself panic

"Shit"

"Mr. Kurosaki, I do not allow such foul language in my room!"

Ichigo sat up

"w-what!... what did I say!"

"Meet me after school tomorrow Mr. Kurosaki, I need to talk to you"

Shiro locked his eyes on Ichigo.

"Well, you may sit where ever you like"

Shiro walked to Ichigo. Ichigo tensed when he saw Shiro headed for him.

"u-um"

Shiro smirked when he'd passed Ichigo and sat behind him. Ichigo sat straight and still when he had the feeling that Shiro was watching him from behind. Ichigo felt a sharp end lightly trace over his back. Ichigo could've sworn that he'd felt a tongue lick the back of his neck. Then finally Ichigo couldn't take it any more so he got up out of his desk and stood to Shiro

"Quit it!, I could fell that ya know!" "!" Ichigo looked around the room finding the class staring at him. "Mr. Kurosaki! please wait out side until you've calmed down!" Ichigo looked at Shiro finding him smirking devilishly. _fuck! _Ichigo walked to the door and slammed it as he got out side.

(Lunch Time)

_What the fuck is that gut doing here? ... I thought he was just a dream... _memories of Shiro came to the front of his mind _AHHH! Fuck! Shit! Fucking fuge dicks! _Ichigo tightened his fists and pulled his hair when more bit of of the memories came to his mind. "Godamn- I HATE LIFE!" "Woah I didn't know you hatted life that much" A distorted came from behind Ichigo. Ichigo jumped at the familiar voice. Ichigo turned his head when at the corner of his eye he saw Shiro. "Fuck this!" Ichigo ran off to some random direction. "Hey, Ichigo where ya goin'!" "away from you!" Shiro smirked and ran his vamiric speed to Ichigo. Ichigo ran with all his might when he'd felt a pair of arms and heavy weight making him fall to the ground.

"oof" "ya cant run from me ya know that right Mr. Kurosaki!" Ichigo squirmed and fighting his way from Shiro's grip "Let me go ya freak'a'zoid!" "hold still then I'll get off!" Ichigo stopped and waited for Shiro to get off of him. As soon as Shiro got off of Ichigo and helped him up they headed to the trees. "why do you run from me?" Ichigo looked at Shiro of the sudden question. "um" Shiro stopped

and rest his back on the tree. Ichigo scratched the back of his head "look I don't understand this whole thing of what you're doing" Shiro looked at Ichigo "and what is that?" Ichigo gave Shiro a nervous smile and immedeatly looked down "Um... you like me right?" Shiro smirked "yea" "well thats what i'm talking about I cant like you because-" Shiro interupted Ichigo "Because we're both men?" Ichigo looked at Shiro and shooke his head "y-yea"

Shiro stared at Ichigo for a while. "y-yea I didn't want t-" Shiro connected his lips to Ichigo's. Ichigo pushed Shiro back "what the fuck are you doing!" Shiro moved forword to Ichigo again and licked Ichigo's lips."n-n" Ichigo kept his lips closed and struggled to move Shiro away from him. Shiro held Ichigo's hands to the tree. Ichigo moved his head side ways. Shiro ran his toung on Ichigo's neck till it reached Ichigo's ear. "st-stop!"

Ichigo struggled tto get out of Shiro's grip. "n-no!" Shiro ran his toung along Ichigo's jaw till Shiro lick Ichigo's lips. Ichigo held still wanting Shiro to stop. Shiro whispered in to Ichigo's ear "meet me at the bar after school" Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that Shiro was gone. Ichigo fell to his knees and put his hand over one eye.

_what the fuck was that about! why did he have to do that! _

(after school)

Ichigo walked down the stairs and was about to head home when he almost forgot... shiro. _fuck why do I have to meet him again? _Ichigo headed to the nearest bar "The Green Tea" of course they wouldn't let Ichigo in so he'd waited out side for Shiro. Ichigo waited and waited and... waited. "Where the hell is he"

Ichigo started to walk home when a person grabbed his hand and pulled him in the ally and pushed him to the wall. Ichigo opened his eyes to find Shiro right in front of him. "w-what the fuck... why the hell did you take so long it's almost dark and-" Shiro connected his lips with Ichigos. Ichigo noticed that Shiro had already held down Ichigo's hands. "n-n"

Ichigo struggled and struggled to get out of Shiro's grip. When he just actually... gave up and let Shiro in. Ichigo kept saying to himself that he's going to regret this when he's not even regretting it. Ichigo broke the kiss and put his head up. Shiro unbuttoned Ichigo's shirt and kissed his way to Ichigo's pants. Ichigo moaned very lightly as he stared up at the stars. Shiro unzipped Ichigo's pants and grabbed Ichigo's member and licked the tip. Ichigo shook against the wall when Shiro had a hold of his member.

Shiro sucked on the tip before letting Ichigo's dick going deeper into Shiro's mouth. Ichigo's moans had louden when Shiro put Ichigo's dick deeper in to Shiro's mouth. Ichigo could hear gasps from the road, knowing that the people walking by saw them.

Shiro stoped and ziped Ichigo jup. "we should go to a more privet place" Ichigo let his head hang and nodded.

Shiro grabed Ichigo by the waist and out of nowhere Ichigo felt as if they'd jumped and landed on ground again. Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that they were in a parking lot "wh-where the hell are we?" Ichigo looked up. "we're at a hotel" Ichigo let his head hang. "why the hell are we here?" Ichigo groaned. "Because we needed more privacy remember?" Ichigo remembered that the people were gasping at Them both so they needed to go somewhere privet.

Ichigo barely noticed that they were in the hotel at the counter. Ichigo couldn't hear what ever conversation Shiro was in with the counter lady. All he know was that they were there.

Ichigo snapped out of it when Shiro had thrown Ichigo on the bed. Shiro started to take off Ichigo's clothes. "Sh-Shiro a-are we really gonna do this?" Shiro smiled and pecked at Ichigo's lips "yea" Ichigo started to get nervous. Before Ichigo knew it Shiro had taken all of his clothes. Ichigo frowned that the other male still had his clothes on. Shiro climbed on top of Ichigo and looked him over. Ichigo laid back and put the pillow over his face "Don't look at me" Shiro smirked. "why, you shy?" Shiro teased.

"shut up!" Shiro grabbed the pillow and trew it to the wall. Ichigo covered his face with his hands. Shiro grabbed his hands and pulled them apart and held Ichigo's hands down. Ichigo closed his eyes and turned his head side ways "n-n"

* * *

><p>sorry gonna have to stop here and ,ake a new chapta'<p>

and again I did get permission.=3


End file.
